I think you just fell for me
by Berryuu
Summary: Kaito thought Lady Luck left him for a moment there. But fortunately, she didn't. .: KaiShin One-shot :. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N:** Hello y'all! Long time no see. It's been almost 2 yrs since I submitted something new lmao... anyway, Detective Conan has kind of. um. Taken over my life. Specifically kudou shinichi. but anyway, have some KaiShin. I've been rusty with writing so I'm not really confident with this, but I do hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

the setting is taken from a tumblr screenshot thing btw, you'll know when u read this thing LOL wow berryuu so unoriginal

 **Warnings:** minor swearing, kaito being a dork, unbeta'd, english is not my first language im sry if there's any mistakes, oocness, yeah i think that's all

* * *

With luck that made people both jealous and downright calling it ridiculous, it wasn't a lie that Lady Luck more often than not favoured Kuroba Kaito every day.

He's currently on his way to a museum where his impending heist is, his target a beautiful sapphire by the name of Wisdom of Athena. It was rumored to give luck to whoever owned it and that it twinkles in a different color under the moonlight. It wasn't too large, and it wasn't too small. It was _just right_ , like most gems he usually went after, and he crossed his fingers that maybe, _just maybe_ , it would be Pandora.

 _However,_ he mumbled to himself, masking his slight unease with his poker face, _it seems like my lady is occupied by another client at the moment._

The reason of his current unease wasn't because of the heist. Oh, no. Not at all! Kaito's pretty confident he's going to do _great_ tonight (as usual), as he had not only double checked, but triple, quadruple checked everything that he set all over the heist's location. Jii is there too—ready to tell him if any problem arises before it's showtime. (Not like there would be one, anyway. He's _the_ Kaitou KID after all.)

No. The reason of his unease is...somethingthat's standing across of him in the bus.

Something that is _Someone._

Someone named _Kudou Shinichi._

He gulped and quickly tore his eyes away from the detective, resisting the urge to jump out of the bus' windows. _Get a grip, Kaito!_ He told himself, cementing his poker face in place. It wouldn't do good if the detective notices him now (even if he kind of _wants_ to, just...just not now—!). God knows how the detective is quite sensitive to the feeling of getting observed. He just prayed that his (many) glances a few minutes ago went unnoticed.

They did not.

Kaito panicked internally when he saw the detective turn in his peripheral vision, watching him dart his eyes around before the intense blue eyes zeroed in on Kaito, a look of surprise and suspicion flashing in his eyes before they turned into curiosity. He could see him raise a hand to his face, doing what Kaito likes to call his thinking pose.

Then he took a step forward to Kaito.

As much as Kaito loved the attention from the Heisei Holmes, at the moment he's _fucked_ and he knows it. He tried not to fidget and break out of the bus like his body wanted to, keeping an uninterested face hoping that Shinichi would just shake his head and go back.

He didn't.

Kaito _swore._ Where was his lady?! Has she abandoned him for another man or woman already?! He mentally cried, wishing for Lady Luck to come back to him even for just the whole bus ride. Just this one time and he won't demand for her ever again, _please._ But the lady didn't seem to hear his demands as the detective continued to make his way towards him, his lips parting to speak.

"Excuse me, have we met befor—?!" A yelp cut the detective off when the bus gave a sudden lurch, sending him stumbling across the bus. Kaito moved on impulse, positioning himself and spreading his arms out to catch Shinichi as he fell.

When the bus didn't run across any more bumps, Kaito looked down at the surprised detective.

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I think you just fell for me."

The _entire_ bus began to applaud.

Kaito never felt so embarrassed his whole life. He couldn't thank his father enough for teaching him how to keep his poker face intact at all times, otherwise he'd be an embarrassed mess...just like the detective was, at the moment. A small tint of red was spread across Shinichi's cheeks and he watched him let out an awkward cough, pushing himself up from Kaito.

"Um," He started, "thanks. Um. I guess." He told the magician, a small sheepish smile on his face.

"You're very welcome." Kaito replied, burning the adorably sheepish look of the detective in his head as he produced a blue rose out of nowhere, presenting it to the detective with a wide grin. He might as well introduce himself. It's not every day you get to have your rival fall into your arms after all.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire! It's a pleasure to have you fall into my arms~" He said with a grin, ignoring the wiggling eyebrows of their fellow passengers.

Shinichi looked stupefied for a moment as he took the rose, dumbly staring at it before he let out an amused snort. "Kudou Shinichi, detective." He replied. Then, a considering look appeared on his face.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind falling into your arms another time, _KID._ " He said with a smirk, pressing a small piece of paper to Kaito's hands and soon he walked out, the bus already at their destination, leaving the magician-slash-phantom-thief in a daze.

Slowly, Kaito looked down at the paper on his hand and almost set off a few streamers and confetti when he read what's written on it.

 _call me, stupid thief. xxx-xxx-xxx._

* * *

 **K.K** _[5:46 PM]_ :aoko omg  
 **K.K.** _[5:46 PM]_ : u wnt blieve what happened 2day _  
_**K.K** _[5:46 PM]_ : omg  
 **K.K** _[5:47 PM]_ : _omg_  
 **N.A** _[5:50 PM]_ : ? bakaito what  
 **N.A** _[5:51 PM]_ : did u win a triple deluxe chocolate cake for free or ?  
 **K.K** _[5:51 PM]_ : I wish  
 **K.K** _[5:51 PM]_ : bt what I got was _better_ than tht i swear 2 u  
 **N.A** _[5:52 PM]_ : ? what is better than a _triple deluxe chocolate cake_ for you kaito, that kind of cake is like  
 **N.A** _[5:52 PM]_ : basically the embodiment of ur dreams  
 **K.K** _[5:54 PM]_ : OK OK THAt'S TRUe BT HEAR ME OUT  
 **N.A** _[5:54 PM]_ : ok fine what is it  
 **K.K** _[5:55 PM]_ : so u know kudou shinichi right  
 **N.A** _[5:55 PM]_ : ? the guy from division 1 ?  
 **K.K** _[5:55 PM]_ : YEAH THAT ONE  
 **K.K** _[5:56 PM]_ : so i was in the bus rite  
 **K.K** _[5:56 PM]_ : nd he was there lookign all cute n pretty across of me  
 **K.K** _[5:56 PM]_ : i mean he looks gr8 in the newspapers already but _damn_ he looks definitely better in person  
 **N.A** _[5:57 PM]_ : kaito im not here to listen to ur gay fantasies pls just tell me what happened  
 **K.K** _[5:57 PM]_ : u wound me aoko )':  
 **K.K** _[5:57 PM]_ : anyway  
 **K.K** _[5:58 PM]_ : it was all peaceful and i had a good time bc it's kudou shinichi aoko, he's so dSLFJSDfdGLSDfjsdkdjfLf irl  
 **N.A** _[5:58 PM]_ : i bet u coudnt stop staring at him  
 **K.K** _[5:59 PM]_ : WOW IM NOT SOME CREEP PLS  
 **K.K** _[5:59 PM]_ : ...tru tho  
 **K.K** _[5:59 PM]_ : he looks so nice  
 **K.K** _[5:59 PM]_ : moving on,  
 **K.K** _[6:00 PM]_ : the bus decided to trip him  
 **K.K** _[6:00 PM]_ : and i  
 **K.K** _[6:00 PM]_ : i  
 **K.K** _[6:00 PM]_ : i  
 **N.A** _[6:01 PM]_ : you?  
 **K.K** _[6:01 PM]_ : i  
 **K.K** _[6:01 PM]_ : i caught him and omg,  
 **N.A** _[6:02 PM]_ : and?  
 **K.K** _[6:02 PM]_ : i, i was a moron and blurted out "i think u just fell 4 me" and i shit u not aoko  
 **K.K** _[6:03 PM]_ : the bus applauded us  
 **K.K** _[6:03 PM]_ : omg  
 **K.K** _[6:03 PM]_ : i cant beleiv  
 **K.K** _[6:03 PM]_ : holy shit  
 **N.A** _[6:05 PM]_ : i hope he didn't get rabies from you bakaito  
 **K.K** _[6:05 PM]_ : STOP HURTING MY FEELINGS AHOKO  
 **K.K** _[6:05 PM]_ : HE LOoKED SO EMBARRASED AND OH GOD i wish i took a pic  
 **N.A** _[6:06 PM]_ : did he run out of the bus when he heard u tho  
 **K.K** _[6:07 PM]_ : UM EXCUSE ME  
 **K.K** _[6:07 PM]_ : JUS SO U KNOW, HE DIDN'T  
 **K.K** _[6:07 PM]_ : he  
 **K.K** _[6:07 PM]_ : HE  
 **K.K** _[6:07 PM]_ : HE  
 **N.A** _[6:07 PM]_ : he WHAT  
 **K.K** _[6:08 PM]_ : HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER  
 **N.A** _[6:08 PM]_ : ?!  
 **K.K** _[6:08 PM]_ : YEAH I  
 **K.K** _[6:08 PM]_ : OH MY GOD  
 **K.K** _[6:08 PM]_ : pls call the ambulance i cant take htis  
 **N.A** _[6:11 PM]_ : no  
 **K.K** _[6:11 PM]_ : ?! UR GONNA LET ME DIE  
 **N.A** _[6:12 PM]_ : maybe  
 **K.K** _[6:12 PM]_ : UR SO MEAN AOKO WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS  
 **N.A** _[6:13 PM]_ : WELL MAYBE IF U STOP FLIPPING MY SKIRT BAKAITO I WOULDN'T BE MEAN TO U  
 **K.K** _[6:13 PM]_ : .  
 **K.K** _[6:13 PM]_ : that could b arranged  
 **K.K** _[6:13 PM]_ : only if u'll b my wingwoman tho

 **N.A** _[6:20 PM]_ : deal


End file.
